


Kensei-Sensei

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Art School, College AU, M/M, nude photography, nude sketching, student Shuuhei, teacher Kensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: College AU. Muguruma-sensei finds some photos Shuuhei modeled for and tries to ask him to do nude modeling for his art class. He... doesn't phrase it very well.





	Kensei-Sensei

“Muguruma-sensei? You asked to see me?” Shuuhei asked hesitantly, half leaning on the door frame.

Muguruma-sensei’s head shot up from where he'd been scowling at his laptop, brown eyes zeroing in on Shuuhei in such an intense stare that it almost felt invasive.

“M-Muguruma-sensei?” he asked again after a long stretch of silence.

The man grunted at him, then pushed a hand through his mop of white hair, spiking it even more.

“C’mon in, need to ask you something,” he said shortly. “And close the door.”

Shuuhei obediently stepped in, hesitating for just a second before closing the door behind him. It wasn't like he was scared of being alone with Muguruma-sensei, it was more that he was scared of Muguruma-sensei in general. He was intense and gruff and curt and could almost definitely throw Shuuhei through a wall, and his shoulders were probably twice as broad as Shuuhei’s, and his thighs were thick and corded with muscle that you could see even through his jeans, and -

Ok, those were really just reasons he found the man mouthwateringly attractive, which was the real reason he was intimidated.

Shuuhei shook his head slightly, taking the offered seat off to the side of Muguruma-sensei’s desk. He settled down stiffly, placing his bag on the floor next to him.

“Is everything ok, Muguruma-sensei?” he asked.

“God, stop calling me that, kid,” Muguruma-sensei grumbled. “My name’s Kensei, use it.” He rubbed the back of his head, glancing back at his laptop. “And no, nothing’s wrong. I wanted to ask if you'd do something for me. You obviously don't have to say yes, I won't force you into anything, but, well…”

He trailed off, eyes going back to his laptop, still turned away so Shuuhei couldn't see more than vague lines of color. Those intense eyes snapped back to him, raking over his form, and he fought the urge to fidget.

Muguru- _Kensei_ shrugged, like he didn't know how exactly to phrase his request, and instead simply reached out and turned the laptop towards his student.

Shuuhei’s face immediately drained of the slightly embarrassed flush that had been building on his cheeks, his heart skipping a beat and then thudding like mad in his ears. His eyes flicked disbelievingly between the screen and his teacher’s impassive face, brain fighting to string together a sentence.

Because there he was, sitting across from his art teacher who he'd had a vicious crush on since the day he'd walked into class. But then, there he _also_ was, stretched out across his teacher’s laptop screen, wearing nothing but a cocky smirk as he sprawled in Kira’s bed invitingly.

Now, no one who saw the pictures in that set, featuring him very clearly naked, trying his best to look teasing and inviting and seductive, would assume that they had been taken for his best friend’s nude photography assignment. Really, they looked more like they were stills taken from the start of a really artsy, black and white porn. He couldn't put words together to even start explaining.

“I know it's a lot to ask, but I wanted to know if you'd do that for me,” Kensei said nonchalantly, not quite meeting Shuuhei’s eyes.

 _What?_ What the hell? That was a really weird way to phrase ‘I’m blackmailing you,’ but there was no other alternative Shuuhei’s mind could come up with.

“Muguruma-sensei, I -”

“Kensei,” his teacher stressed. “If you're gonna cooperate with me on this, you're gonna have to call me Kensei.”

Jesus _Christ._ I mean, yeah, part of him was ready to strip and bend over the second the man asked, but he needed a second to maybe breathe or think or something.

“Sensei,” he tried, because that was easier than arguing with the man, and made him feel less like he was getting ready to crawl into his lap. “I can explain those, they were taken for my friend’s photography class, they're completely innocent.”

Silence stretched between them for a long, tense moment.

“I know?” Kensei said confusedly. “I asked the photography professor for the nude shoots so I could look through them. Though I don't know if I'd go so far as to call them innocent," he grinned.

Was he allowed to do that? Shuuhei guessed he was, since clearly the teacher had given the shoots to him. But still…

“I- I don't understand, Sensei,” he stammered. “Are you trying to blackmail me with photos that were taken for a class project, or am I missing something?”

Kensei stared at him incredulously for a long time, humor dancing in dark eyes, before tipping his head back and laughing, low and throaty in a way that made Shuuhei’s stomach clench.

“Kid, I need a nude model for my third years, and Yumichika moved out of town to go live with his boyfriend, so I've been trying to find someone pretty enough to replace him,” Kensei explained, wiping the corners of his eyes.

“Oh,” Shuuhei said lamely, cheeks flaming as he stared resolutely at the mousepad of the laptop, trying to stamp down his embarrassment.

Kensei let him fidget for a few moments before leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. It didn't go unnoticed that Shuuhei’s eyes immediately went to the strip of skin that peeked out when his shirt rode up.

“What do you say?” Kensei asked, smirking as Shuuhei tore his eyes from the sight.

“Huh?” he said. Eloquent, Shuuhei. “Oh, um, yeah, that's fine. As long as I don't have class during it. Um, yeah.”

“You'll strip for me?” Kensei teased, holding back a laugh at the way that blush brightened like a flare. “For class, I mean? You'll get paid for it, too, it's just like any other modeling gig.”

He figured he should let the kid calm down for a little bit, get his breathing back under control.

“Ok, yeah, that's cool,” Shuuhei agreed, still not looking anywhere near Kensei’s face. “I'd be glad to help out.”

“Good,” he practically purred.

Kensei let the silence stretch between them for several moments, debating with himself. Of course, he knew Shuuhei had a little - see: _very big_ \- thing for him, what with the near constant blush and the nowhere near subtle teasing of his friends. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it more than a few times. Not to mention the fact that he'd very nearly given into the temptation to rub one - or three - out when he'd seen Shuuhei in those photos.

Ah, fuck it. They were both adults, Shuuhei know how to say no.

“Um, sensei, if that's everything -”

“What about just for me?” he cut the boy off, letting his gaze burn over every inch of exposed skin. “Would you strip just for me, Shuuhei? Let me take a good, long look at you?”

Shuuhei’s mouth snapped shut, mostly to bite off a groan at hearing the man say his voice like that. He… couldn't possibly be suggesting what Shuuhei thought he was.

“You want to draw me, Sensei?” he hedged, eyes flicking back to the man’s face, jolting slightly at the naked heat in his eyes.

“Farthest thing from my mind right now,” he promised lowly, tongue flitting out to wet his lips as he leaned forward. “My hands would be far too busy to be drawing if I had you naked for me, Shuuhei.”

Oh. _Oh._

Shuuhei felt a shiver run down his spine, his mouth going dry at just the thought of those big hands on him. Pinning him down. Manhandling him. Oh, hell, he was in way over his head.

Kensei watched as his mouth dropped open just the slightest, lips full and red, and he wanted to know what they'd look like after he got done kissing them. A pang of disappointment shot through him when the boy bolted up out of his seat and towards the door.

Well, no use getting upset over it, he figured, leaning back with a sigh.

His head snapped back to Shuuhei when he heard the lock click, his smirk slipping back into place as he watched Shuuhei pull his leather jacket off and toss it to the ground, a cocky grin to mirror the one in the pictures adorning his pretty face.

“In that case, wanna not draw me, _Kensei?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
